


spring cleaning

by eggsoodeux (restlessoceans)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuffing Season Boyfriends, Drinking, Exes, F/F, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/eggsoodeux
Summary: exo drabble dumps i've accumulated over the past year, for posterity
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo/Kim Seonho, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. u alone ? ; seonsoo/dae cuffing season boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> giving u 2013 realness by bringing back drabble dumps aka me overestimating my own writing ability, burning out, then not being able to delete anything i've ever made. here are either snippets of the wips i have, or probably the whole thing. i hope some of it is to your liking! <3
> 
> as always u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsoodeux)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love calling holiday season cuffing season. anyway in my exo universe thats when seonsoo happened, then it ended right as jongdae came out with beautiful goodbye... breakup anthem of the century. i love the idea of chensoo as not-so-amicable exes. i like my jongdae a little spicy

Jongdae has been trying for a breakthrough in songwriting all evening, and the distraction of Kyungsoo slumping back to their dorms all bundled up from the last dredges of his drama promotions is unwelcome.

Moreso when Jongdae can make out more than one figure behind the frosted partition of their entryway. It doesn’t take much intelligent guessing to know who it is, or what they’re up to when the door clicks shut, and the taller figure is bending down until the distinction between the two is almost imperceptible.

The heat that bubbles up in Jongdae’s chest is immediate. It was easier before to keep his emotions in check, back when Kyungsoo had the grace not to bring his fall boyfriends into their apartment to kiss them. Easier to chalk it up as Kyungsoo being emotionally closed off, a negligent lover that allowed their relationship to dry up, because Kyungsoo suddenly developed the urge to keep work and pleasure separate after he got his dick expertly sucked one too many times.

When they part, shyly like it’s new-- and no wonder, the cold October air is starting to seep in-- Jongdae clears his throat loud enough for it to carry. Kyungsoo’s head pokes through the partition, the low light doing devastating things to his soft features. Maybe the Lasik surgery was a mistake. Jongdae waves, tries for cheeky and unapologetic, and a second, familiar head peeks through.

“Seonho-ssi,” Jongdae calls out. “Wanna have ramyeon?” The actor’s cheeks flush. Not so innocent then.

Jongdae looks to the actor’s side, where Kyungsoo has fully stepped into the hallway, and meets his ex’s eyes with a challenge. Kyungsoo’s mouth tightens the slightest bit, the acting must help with his emotional intelligence, because in the past, Jongdae wouldn’t even get that.

“I’ll drop my bags off in my room,” Kyungsoo mumbles to no one in particular. He sidesteps and turns, and Jongdae waits to hear the door click before he shakes the pack in his hand. 

“I was serious about literal ramyeon. Probably not with whatever popped into your head, though. Kyungsoo will have mine for that.”


	2. captain hook; chansoo, topping from the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> already wrote one switching/riding fic. that's enough for me...... but i liked the buildup to this :-)

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol weave toward the center of the living room, where Sehun and some of his dance troupe friends are moving to the heavy bass. Both of them are already on the good side of buzzed, the point where they can let loose in front of their friends without any lingering embarrassment. Kyungsoo has been corralled by Baekhyun to be his personal headrest, the warmth of his head seeping past Kyungsoo’s light sweater. Chanyeol is looking at him as he attempts to mimic Sehun, his hands settled on his knees, arching then curving his back in progression. Bless him, Kyungsoo thinks, his boyfriend is trying to twerk.

“Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun slurs, his voice too loud for how close his mouth is to Kyungsoo’s ears. “I am  _ so glad _ you never let those hips behind your ass, that would be such a disservice to a national treasure.” He even tries to paw at them from where he is. Seeing as Minseok’s got one of those memory foam couches that Kyungsoo has all but sunk into in the past 15 minutes, he isn’t so successful.

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh, pushing Baekhyun up and out of the couch. Seeing Baekhyun’s bony ass fall to the floor never loses its charm. All his friends seem to think Kyungsoo’s never tried being on the receiving end of anal before, and it’s not like Kyungsoo has ever put any effort into refuting the claim. Baekhyun, being his roommate all throughout university, knows of Kyungsoo’s track record through the devious method of getting Kyungsoo drunk on soju bombs; the long list of tall, strong men he’s enjoyed bending in half. Kyungsoo can’t deny that it was a factor to his attraction to Chanyeol, but six months into a steady relationship (not including the four months they spent fucking around for kicks), it means little.

Chanyeol is still dancing. He’s got his tongue pinched between his teeth, his grin bright and wide, his gaze firmly locked on Kyungsoo. Despite his jerky movements, Kyungsoo feels so endeared. When the song ends, Chanyeol walks over to the couch, laughing at something Sehun whispers in his ear and taking Baekhyun’s newly unoccupied seat.

“What do you think, babe? My dancing good enough to make a living from?”

Kyungsoo’s grin mirrors his. “Definitely. I’ll be your first investor,” he replies, pecking the corner of Chanyeol’s grin. Everyone in this party has Dora the Explorer themed paper cups on hand, and Kyungsoo’s drink spills a bit onto Chanyeol’s jeans as he pulls back. The paper cups were Minseok’s idea to mitigate the possibility of broken glass in his apartment.

Baekhyun makes an affronted noise from his place on the carpet. “Chanyeol cannot throw his ass back for shit and you know it! That is a dishonest review -- does no one care for credibility in this day and age?!”

“Hear, hear,” Sehun mumbles behind Boots, snorting when Chanyeol finally chases after Kyungsoo’s mouth, nibbling at the soft swell of Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Kyungsoo slips his tongue between his boyfriend’s lips as discreetly as he can bring himself to care in front of their friends. Which, admittedly, is very little.

“I hate gay people so much it’s unreal,” Baekhyun moans. “Find a room and just have your post-modernist side difference sex already. Some of us have been in a dry spell for over a month.”

“Just you, hyung,” Sehun says in a placid voice. Baekhyun just hangs his head on Kyungsoo’s knee. They’re still making out above him.

* * *

They stumble into a cab after bidding a quick goodbye to the host -- who looked like he was in the middle of something too, sitting at the foot of his bed with Kims Junmyeon and Jongdae kneeling on the floor. They take a few minutes fumbling for their own set of house keys, an unspoken competition between them as they try to distract each other from getting their first by making out hands-free in front of their door. Kyungsoo gets to it first, pushing the key in as he presses Chanyeol’s body against the door.

“I win,” Kyungsoo giggles, delighting at the mild irritation crossing Chanyeol’s features. There weren’t really any stakes when they started it, but at the look in Chanyeol’s eyes and the starved feeling at the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach, there are now.

“Well,” Chanyeol huffs, “what do you want?” He’s never been one to take a loss easily, but this makes collecting that much sweeter.

Kyungsoo steps back from Chanyeol to walk to the fridge, filling two glasses with ice then water. He hands one to Chanyeol, who accepts it easily, and says, “You’ll see.” He wants them as close to sober as they can manage. Chanyeol downs the glass and the way he licks his lips afterwards, not even the least bit subtle, has Kyungsoo’s body feeling warm.

Kyungsoo crowds him against the counter. Chanyeol tips his head down to look at Kyungsoo, his hands clenching at his sides like he’s unsure of whether he should touch, or if he’s even allowed to. Kyungsoo smirks, because it means Chanyeol wants it just as bad, wants to please even if he acts like it’s a big chore. “C’mere,” he says. “Look at me.”

Chanyeol tips forward, and Kyungsoo grounds him with a hand behind his neck, and his thigh between Chanyeol’s legs.

/

Kyungsoo straddles Chanyeol on their blue accent couch. He remembers having a sit-down with an interior decorator just for this, upon Chanyeol’s request.  _ If you were to be followed _ , Chanyeol had said,  _ our house would look like a checkerboard _ . He and the decorator had a thirty-minute back-and-forth on this couch alone, while Kyungsoo had steeped some tea.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem so meticulous on the upkeep of the couch now, though, seeing as he’s a breath away from demanding that they fuck on it. He stays quiet, just tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips, hard enough to leave a mark, just the way he knows Kyungsoo likes. Chaneyol moans into the kiss, almost pornstar-loud, bites down on Kyungsoo’s lips to egg him on. Kyungsoo can’t say it doesn’t work on him.

Kyungsoo makes quick work of Chanyeol’s belt, unbuttons and unzips his boyfriend’s pants in a practiced motion. He runs his finger along the outline of Chanyeol’s dick, applying pressure when he nears the crown, and Chanyeol’s head tips back to bang against the wall.

Kyungsoo scoots closer now that Chanyeol’s slouched further down the cushion, up until the curve of his ass presses down against Chanyeol’s dick. “Think I can make you cry like this?” Chanyeol looks his best that way, the prettiest when he’s crying on Kyungsoo’s cock. His cheeks get so red, like he’s embarrassed about how good Kyungsoo makes him feel, ashamed of how easy he is for dick.

Kyungsoo wants to see if it will still work the other way around.

It’s true that Kyungsoo doesn’t always want it like that; is more comfortable with Chanyeol’s ankles locked behind his neck and the push of his hips fucking his boyfriend’s hole sloppy and open, it doesn’t mean that he likes this any less when it happens. Kyungsoo gets off on control more than anything else, and when he sinks down onto Chanyeol’s dick while Chanyeol squirms beneath him, out of words now, he still has the reins. 


	3. got the chemical rush; baeksoo, cisswap sechan butches au omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming in from my other [lesbians au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408285)....... kyungsoo as a uhaul lesbian desperately wanting baekhyun out of [this sweater](https://twitter.com/eggsoodeux/status/1290177972754771968)

Kyungsoo walks into Sehun and Chanyeol’s official housewarming party to find one of humankind’s greatest mistakes.

It seems that only Kyungsoo finds it to be this, since Sehun is busy labelling the spaces of the apartment – living room, dining table, couch – as if Kyungsoo hadn’t been here when Chanyeol had her own housewarming in this very space three years ago, as if the spaces have changed much other than a few replaced items of furniture, most notably the upgrade from a makeshift queen to an actual queen-sized bed. It’s enough justification to zone out of the conversation, if Kyungsoo is not already distracted, her eyes wandering back to the figure sat on the couch. Byun Baekhyun is dressed in what can only accurately be described as the colorful skeleton of Cinderella’s discarded pumpkin carriage, month after the ball had been finished.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t even know that she’d been squinting until Sehun, ever the instigator, nudges her and says, “You know Baekhyun-unnie thinks you don’t like her, right? Must be the death glares.” Kyungsoo tears her eyes away from the sight to _properly_ glare at Sehun.

“I was not glar—you weren’t any better with me,” Kyungsoo fires back, cheeks warm. She excuses herself to the kitchen, grabs a beer from the cooler and takes a swig. After a moment’s consideration, she grabs another one and steels herself to walk over to the couch.

She doesn’t hate Baekhyun, far from it. She’s just been intimidated, Baekhyun always seems so out of reach despite knowing her on a surface level for all these years. Society says stuff like opposites attract, but society has been wrong about many things and Kyungsoo, in aspects outside of her career, has always been a creature of comfort.

Back when she would pretend that she had the constitution to hang out with her ex a few months after an amicable breakup, she’d gone with Chanyeol to Baekhyun’s newly opened bar. Baekhyun had subtly tried to hit on Kyungsoo there, a bad pun transitioning to a polite request for her number, but the jarring reality of it happening while Chanyeol was still doing her set made Kyungsoo dodge the question, stirring the straw of her drink to deflect. She excused herself shortly after that, but not after Baekhyun had scribbled down her number on a napkin to give to Kyungsoo, walked her out when her cab arrived. Kyungsoo hadn’t texted Baekhyun until it was time for one of Chanyeol’s surprise birthdays, but even that had felt a little distant.

Kyungsoo takes a seat, an arm’s length from Baekhyun. “Interesting sweater,” she says, not meeting her eyes just yet. The cushions shift, and when Kyungsoo turns, Baekhyun is already facing her. The corners of her lips turn down for a second before it blooms into a bright, boxy grin. “I have a cousin in fashion,” she explains, “he hands me stuff he thinks I’d like. Eye-catching right?”

Kyungsoo isn’t even looking at Baekhyun’s sweater when she replies. “Definitely.” She outstretches her arm, offering a beer to Baekhyun. The wrong hand, she realizes too late. The cap is off and the liquid is reduced.

Baekhyun takes the bottle before Kyungsoo can retract her arm, a small knowing smile on her face. Kyungsoo watches her take a sip, entranced. She tries taking a sip from the bottle on her hand, forgetting that the bottle cap is still on. Baekhyun laughs out loud. “Need help, Kyungsoo-ssi?”

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes at her, before bursting into embarrassed laughter herself.

She pops the cap with a hand slammed on the edge of the table. Baekhyun just takes another swig, like she’s seen the trick before and of course she has, owning a bar and all; Kyungsoo catches the glint in her eyes all the same. 

It’s a little hilarious how easy it is for them to fall into good rapport, given how much Kyungsoo had avoided establishing that for years. Soon enough the party drowns out and all she can focus on are Baekhyun’s cool, slender fingers tracing the cooking calluses on her palm; the pale white strip where Kyungsoo had accidentally cut herself while practicing for her culinary exams.

“I play piano,” Baekhyun says when they touch on music. Their beers are long gone, even if there were any left in the bottles it would be too warm to be enjoyable.

“You have to show me sometime,” Kyungsoo replies, flexing her fingers to disguise a small tremor in them when she realizes what she said could be a proposition. When she realizes how she doesn’t mind if Baekhyun took it as one. Baekhyun is still touching Kyungsoo’s hand, not turning it like before, but a gentle touch on thin skin at the back of it.

Baekhyun blinks up at her. “Sometime can be later.” Kyungsoo swallows around a lump in her throat. “If you want.”


End file.
